Naruto sings
by Awkward Kitty Cat
Summary: *used to be called "Welcome to my life"* -SONGFIC- Naruto and gang play true or dare and the result is....a happy ending? Then, Naruto asks the village something important!
1. Chapter 1

Deidei--Hey again. Here's another oneshot songfic I made...Read and review

Disclaimer: gee I wish I owned them...but I don't so DON'T SUE!!

BTW, you just lost the GAME!!

* * *

The Rookie Nine, Team Gai, The Sand Sibs, and the Senseis all sat in Naruto's apartment because Naruto was having a sleepover. They were playing Truth or Dare, and that's when it all turned wrong. It was Asuma-sensei's turn. "Naruto, Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Naruto had screamed out, without thinking. "I dare you to tell them." Everyone looked from Asuma to Naruto curiously. "T-tell them?" he bit his lower lip anxiously as Asuma set up the "stage", which was the area in front of the TV. Handing Naruto the karaoke mike, he sat down to enjoy. "Oh, and actually put emotion into it." He said as Naruto stated to sing.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
and no one understands you"

Here, he crossed the "stage", his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
that no one hears you screaming"

He looked up singing his heart out for all of his guests to hear.

"No you don't know what it's like  
when nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me"

He looked at Team Kurenai. Hinata was crying and Kiba stared at him. Shino's mouth hung open, and his sunglasses had started to fall off.

"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life"

He looked at Team Asuma, staring into each of their eyes. Ino was hugging Sakura, looking saddened. Shikamaru looked surprised and Chouji had actually stopped eating, chip halfway to his mouth. Asuma looked smug, smirking around his unlit cigarette.

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
while deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me"

Temari was clutching her pillow so tight, Naruto was surprised it hadn't popped. Gaara sat there, probably the only one there that could relate to Naruto. Kankuro was acting much like Kiba.

"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life"

He turned to face Kakashi, who was looking hurt behind the mask and the headband.

"No one ever lied straight to your face  
and no one ever stabbed you in the back"

He looked at Sakura here, who was crying.

"You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be okay!"

Then he turned to Sasuke…

"Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
you never had to work it was always there  
you don't know what it's like  
what it's like!"

He looked down at the floor again.

"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)"

Looking at the wall, he finished his song.

"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life"

When he finished the song, he ran into his room, forgetting to lock the door. He sat down on his bed tears streaming down his face. He heard the door open and close again, and he turned away, not wanting anyone to see him cry.

Sasuke was the first to come back to his senses and he got up, walking into Naruto's bedroom. What he saw surprised him. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, tears streaming down his face. Naruto turned, and Sasuke walked over to him, kneeling in order to see Naruto's face.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"W-Why do y-you care? Y-Y-You never have before. I'm n-nothing to you. O-or to a-anyone else."

"What makes you think that, Naruto? What makes you think that I don't care? I've always cared. You are everything to me. And to all your friends out there. That's why we are here, Naruto."

"B-but………"

"Listen to me, Naruto. We all care. " Sasuke pulled his best friend and rival into a gentle hug. "Me most of all……" he muttered, admitting to his crush.

Naruto blushed. 'I am loved……' "T-Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek, happy for once in his life. "I-I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Naruto. I have for some time now."

"D-does this mean we are together?"

"I think the question is: Do you want to be with me?"

"Yes" Naruto whispered. "Yes, I do."

"There's your answer then. Now, we have friends out there waiting for us." Sasuke said.

Naruto nods, and they both stand. Holding hands, they walked back out into the living room, where Naruto was met with a lot of hugs and comforting smiles. He smiled happily; glad to be surrounded by his friends and new boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Naruto Sings  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Deidei-of-Akatsuki  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Published: 11-08-2009  
Chapter: 2; 720 words

* * *

Deidei--Hello!

Sasuke--About time....

Gaara--baka...

Deidei--I BLAME COLLEGE!!!

Sakura--just hurry up...Deidei owns nothing. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song belongs to Simple Plan

* * *

Naruto sat there in his bed, and stared at his wall. Another night alone. He finally got up and decided to walk to a local karaoke bar where everyone was meeting. He hadn't planned on going, but decided it was finally tome to let his mask fall and show his "friends" just how "happy" he really was.

He walked into the bar all happy like, and sat down beside his teammates. Sakura looked at him in disgust at how close he was to her and Sasuke, hoping they were alone for once, but he didn't care. Waiting for Ino to finish her song, "Glamorous, by Fergie" and walked up onto the stage, surprising everyone.

No one had expected to see Naruto there tonight, so they all were shocked. He stood in front of the mike, and didn't even look at the screen in front of him as he began to sing.

"I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me"

Naruto looked around at the faces looking up at him, and wasn't surprised to see the shock. He looked at each and every face, and saw Ino and Sakura were glaring. _'figures…'_ Lee and Neji just stared. Tenten and Hinata were crying, and Sasuke was missing. _'prolly glad to be rid of Sakura and Ino'_

Naruto continued with the song, as he looked at Kiba and Shino and saw them just staring.

"And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

Tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause im just a kid tonight"

Naruto left the stage as soon as the music ended, and left the karaoke bar, heading back for his apartment, and was shocked to see Hinata following him, tears still in her eyes. "Na-naruto-kun…why didn't you tell an-anyone?"

"Hinata-chan….would you?" He asked her, not looking back at her, his eyes trained on his feet.

"N-no, I guess not….H-has it a-always been like th-that?"

"yes, it has been."

Hinata then surprised them both by closing the distance between the two and hugging Naruto from behind. "Th-then don't be alone anymore…I'll be here f-for you, Naruto-kun." She said softly, and wouldn't let go.

Naruto just stood there in shock that someone would want to be near him. He turned around to face Hinata, tears threatening to fall. He hugged Hinata back, and said, "Ok Hinata-chan. I won't be alone anymore."

"I-I'll always be h-here for you, Na-naruto-kun." Hinata said, and led him over to a bench nearby. They both sat down, and Naruto spilled that he was Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Hinata didn't care, and soon, they lived happily ever after!

* * *

The End!

Deidei--Hope you enjoyed.

Naruto-- Read and review!!


End file.
